Waltz
by Nico-Chan
Summary: [FF6] He lost his one true love, and believes that at his age love becomes irrelevant. His heart does not agree. [SabinCyan]


A/n: This is a pairing I find really interesting. I've always loved this pairing but never really gotten a chance to actually write it. Cyan's speech is somewhat wishy-washy, but this was done purposefully as he speaks a little wishy-washy in the game. (Or at least the version I have. This may have been fixed in the newest FF6)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that Cyan, the retainer of Doma, did not know how to dance. Far from the contrary, actually. Part of courtly etiquette was the knowledge of the waltz. He and Elaine would dance every time the King of Doma would hold a party, so he was no stranger to the hustle and bustle of the floor, or the busy dresses which barley skirted past his own legs. 

He stood to the side watching the others on the Figaro dance floor with a solemn expression. With Elaine gone he really felt no need to join his companions. Relm pulled King Edgar close as she tried to dance with him. He hunched his back over and blond hair fell from around his broad shoulders as he tried to keep up with the excited child. Not far from them Setzer was moving with Terra in his arms, teaching her the basic steps of the dance.

Celes and Locke were pulled closely near them. The ex-general's eyes were closed dreamily as she allowed herself to be swept along by the chivalrous thief. For a moment Cyan envied them but quickly closed his heart off to the jealous thought. It was no longer his time to experience the love of another. He had aged too far, and had been with only one person his entire life. To be with someone now would be betraying the love he had for Elaine.

He sighed deeply, lost in his own thoughts, and jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning quickly he found himself face to face with the Figaro Prince, and perhaps one of his few close friends, Sabin. After stammering for a moment Cyan managed a coherent sentence, "Sir Sabin! Please do not sneak up on me like that!"

The blond laughed at his friends' misfortune and slapped him on the back playfully. "I didn't mean to scare you old man. You looked so thoughtful, I just wanted to see how you were." Sabin's brilliant blue eyes twinkled with mirth and he smiled a wide, handsome smile. Cyan stopped admiring the other man's fine facial structure and coughed into his hand to ebb away some of his uneasiness. "I'm fine, Your Majesty." He assured quietly.

"Aw, come on Cyan. Don't start with all that 'Royal Highness' hullabaloo. Sabin is fine."  
The monk laughed, embarrassed at the formality of the title. Cyan nodded, "Of course, Sir Sabin." The prince sighed good-naturedly and looked out towards the dance floor. "Poor brother." He sympathized aloud. Cyan followed his gaze to see the man's twin being pulled around the floor by the enthusiastic eleven year old painter. She had a death grip on his wrist, not allowing him even a second to flee from her clutches.

Cyan chuckled, "It must be hard for one to be so popular with the ladies." Sabin snorted his response and turned his attention back to the Doman retainer. "So Cyan, why aren't you dancing?" Cyan looked towards his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Please speak earnestly Sir Sabin, who wouldst thou have me dance with?"

"I don't know. There are tons of ladies here who would love to dance with you though." "I…would prefer not to." Cyan said hesitantly, looking towards some of the wealthy ladies, standing overly dressed in their elegant gowns and silken nylons, and looked away uncomfortably.

Sabin clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "I understand. But dancing would be more entertaining than standing around like a house plant." Cyan leered at his younger friend, "Fear not, I am entertained, Sir Sabin. And please do not compare me to a _house plant._" he grumbled stuffily. The blond laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry. Ahh, well…why don't you dance with me then?" "With you?" Cyan asked confused, his thick eyebrows raising. "Yeah. I'm not interested in any of the women here, but I'm so completely bored. And I have to wear this fools getup…" Sabin gestured to the fine uniform that covered nearly his entire body, "I'm miserable, honestly. But maybe moving around a little with you would help."  
"With …me?" Cyan nearly stuttered, a light red coming into his face. "Surely thou does not think that completely appropriate…"

"Ahh, Cyan, you know I don't care about that kinda stuff!" Sabin laughed cheerfully, pulling at the buttons on his elegant vestment. "We're good friends! And we're among our friends! It'll be fun!" "I don't know…" Cyan said doubtfully but had no chance to resist as Sabin's large hand gripped onto his own bony wrist and dragged him onto the floor.

Sabin pressed their chests together, Cyan's covered by polished azure armor, and his own covered in only his tight white undershirt, his vestment left forgotten on the floor. "Would you like to lead, or shall I?" Sabin questioned with a smile. Cyan, trying to salvage some of his dignity, grumbled out "I shall."

And so it was. Cyan led the two in a waltz. Sabin was not a bad dancer by any means, but he was rather out of practice and occasionally would step on Cyan's feet with his own earning the older man many apologies. During the first couple of minutes of agonizing torture the larger man apologized a total of sixteen times for accidental crushing of Cyan's feet..

However, soon his feet seemed to familiarize themselves with the steps, and Sabin began to move with grace. While somewhat still shoddy, his apologies were less frequent and Cyan even found himself somewhat enjoying the feel of someone else against him, moving in relative harmony.

When the music stopped Cyan was reluctant to let the prince go but did so, knowing that he was loosing himself in foolish reveries. Emotions he should bury as a hardened warrior. As everyone turned to clap for the orchestra Edgar had hired for the event, Cyan watched as Locke and Setzer departed from the floor, Setzer stepping in on Relm and Edgar's dance to relieve the poor King who in turn went to stand with Locke away from the dancers. Celes and Terra met and began to prepare for the next piece so they could dance together.

Sabin grinned over at the girls, giving a little wave, and turned his attention back to Cyan.  
"Hey Cyan, want to go again?" The retainer blinked confused, and stared at Sabin. "I'm sorry, I was not paying you any mind. What did thou say?" Sabin chuckled. "Come on Cyan, you can't get away from me that easily!" He exclaimed, pulling the man close again.

The doman blushed and blinked a few times, but nodded slowly. "..Ah. Yes. Of course." Sabin grinned and patted his friend's cheek. "I'm going to lead this time."  
Somewhat stupefied Cyan only nodded again and murmured a single affirmative as the music picked up and the blond man whisked him off onto the dance floor again.


End file.
